


kairos.

by nigahamyeons



Category: GOT7, K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fan and singer, jaebum x seulgi, jaegi, kinda not really ;), seulbum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigahamyeons/pseuds/nigahamyeons
Summary: Im Jaebum, an up and coming K-RnB soloist, holds his first fansigning. Kang Seulgi, a simple fan, ponders on what to ask him.





	1. seulgi.

**Author's Note:**

> just a simple story. thank you for giving it a chance. and please, enjoy!

Not once had Seulgi ever been so fortunate enough to attend a fansigning.

She had no experience whatsoever. The ordeal was very much foreign to her. It was brand spankin' new, and she had no idea what to possibly do.

 _What do they even do there_ , she pondered to herself.

A good friend told her some fans leave a question on a sticky note for Idols to answer. For efficiency's sake, the question should be of relative ease—nothing too complicated, difficult or _personal_.

Sitting by her desk at two in the morning, Seulgi couldn't think of anything to ask. She had a stack of sticky notes in front of her and the tip of a black pen wedged between her fingers as the butt tapped repetively on her chin.

 _Favourite food_ , she considered but shook her head and shutdown the very first of other rejected ideas. But as she continued to rake her mind for appropriate questions, it dawned on her, what would she say to his face? And could she even manage to speak?

The mere act of envisioning his face with nothing separating them, she felt an invisible force squeeze her gut. She was nervous.

Seulgi was a late bloomer in certain aspects. While in high school, a few years ago, she didn't fawn over the pretty and handsome Idols with flashy stages and catchy songs. She was far too focused on her studies to care about them. Besides, there were too many to keep track of.

After starting University, her horizons expanded. A couple of new friends introduced her to the underground music scene. K-RnB hit her hard—in a good way. The melodies were so smooth and suave; they were pleasing to her ears, and she found the company much welcome during cram sessions before any major exams.

She didn't have a favourite artist, though. Perhaps she was too flamboyant and carefree to stick to one person. She admired the fans of Idols; their loyalty and unending love and support for a single group that could last years. She thought she didn't have it in her—the capacity to be captivated by an entertainer that they were all she thought about seemed impossible and far-fetched.  

Seulgi decided that lifestyle wasn't for her.

Then Im Jaebum debuted, and her mind was rapidly changed.

There was something about him that drew her in like a moth to a light. She didn't know what it was. Perhaps he was a wizard and mastered a spell that can submit people to a trance once they heard his songs.

Taking a break from searching for the perfect question, Seulgi turned on her phone and stared at the screen with both bitterness and affection. Jaebum stared back at her with his signature rogue smirk and a dark twinkle in his crescent eyes.

 _Must be the beauty marks_ , she glared at the two small dots above his left eye. They were the cause of whatever trance she was in... was what she would try to say to convince herself she liked him against her will.

From his bad boy charm and offensive existence, Jaebum didn't exactly fit the bill as her ideal type. Why was she even attracted to him? When she was younger, whenever asked, Seulgi thought she liked someone neat and daper who could resolve conflict and handle responsibilities well. From what she knew of the rising singer, he wasn't at all like that. He only stirred raging, internal conflict in the depths of her chest.

 _It has to be the smile_. That goddamn smirk, she fumed as she narrowed in on his sly expression. He always made that face, and she hated and loved it. See, internal conflict.

His silky, smooth, honeyed voice filtered into her ears, subduing her once she randomly pressed one of his many songs in her playlist. What was once a phone devoid of music was now practically a shrine for everything Jaebum had ever released. She even had songs from his Soundcloud days.

 _Definitely his voice_ , Seulgi concluded, a small smile unraveling the tightness of her lips. She could remember the afternoon she first heard his songs. She was on the same desk, about to study for a final. While she was searching for a playlist to listen to, she chanced upon a few of his mixtapes. The moment she pressed play, she thought to herself she could listen to him sing forever.

That's when she understood how fans fell in love with their Idols.

Then, it suddenly hit her out of nowhere.

Her eyes widened, and she brought the black pen down onto the stack of sticky notes. She wondered if Idols ever fell for their fans. _It couldn't be that uncommon, right_ , she reassured herself. She met a lot of beautiful fans. A few must have caught the eyes of some idols.

Seulgi couldn't believe what she was writing down. She had to word herself differently to come across less prying and nosy. The last thing she wanted was Jaebum ignoring her question altogether. She still didn't know what to say to him in person, so this question was, at the moment, her only chance of proper communication. And she was using _proper_ very loosely.

He was still a fairly new artist. Although, she had been listening to him for a few months now. Not a whole lot was known about him, besides the profile his company released to hype his debut.

The question she settled with was bound to asked sooner or later, but she hoped to be the first one to ask him directly yet not so directly, too. It was nothing ingenious or innovative.

Just easy.

_What is your ideal type?_


	2. jaebum.

The outcome of his first ever fansigning took Jaebum by complete and genuine surprise. He prepared himself to see twenty people, not including the staff, to show up, but his expectations were blown out of the water. A great deal more than his humble estimation crowded in the small music store his company booked for the signing. Even the company didn't foresee the grand response.

Idols usually held draws for a lucky few to receive invitations to fansignings, but Jaebum and his company felt there was no need to do such a thing because not a lot would show interest, anyway. Never in their wildest dreams did they expect more than a handful to arrive. They were undoubtedly wrong.

"It's because you're good looking," Jaebum's manager teased, patting the young singer's broad shoulder.

Jaebum hiccuped a light chuckle. "Pretty sure it's because of my music." He was more proud of his work than the blessed face his parents gave him—which he was thankful for.

All his life, music was on endless repeat. There wasn't a day a song wasn't blasting on his headphones. On the way to school, at school, on the way home from school, after school, he was constantly listening to the songs from the past and present. His family influenced him a lot, giving him vinyls and albums of local and foreign artists.

Once Jaebum was old enough, he started producing sounds and beats for himself. What started as a hobby transformed to a full-pledged passion. He couldn't see himself doing anything but music.

Music was his life.

And he was so fortunate enough to have his hard work recognized.

"Try to speed things up, Jaebum. We'll be here all day if you don't," his manager warned through a clenched jaw so that the fan Jaebum was currently attending to wouldn't hear.

"But they are my fans. The least I could do and is make the little time we have together special," he responded with a disarming smile. The fan in front of him blushed profusely, then hugged her signed album to her chest, bowed and scurried along.

His manager rolled his eyes, unable to differ whether or not the singer was being sincere or providing fanservice to boost his building but young reputation.

As so eloquently stated in a silent promise, Jaebum provided each of his fans with warm conversations. Some were too shy and flustered to answer, so he spoke on their behalf. He didn't want their experience to go to the garbage. They took time out of their day and money out of their pockets to spend time with him. It was the least he could do.

But it was hard sustaining a smile for hours without a clear sign of a pause. His cheeks were starting to hurt, and his gums felt dry and tight. The crowd was slowly vanishing as the day ticked by, but the line towards his table still appeared infinite.

He chugged down his third bottle of water, scanning his eyes down the queue. Then he stopped at one particular face. It wasn't familiar or recognizable but Jaebum couldn't stray away. He saw many attractive people throughout his life and throughout the day, but this beauty was _different_ —this beauty sang to him like the sirens' song to sailors.

He was captivated.

_She was so pretty._

It actually hurt to look away. Regardless, Jaebum had to as he tended to another fan. He felt guilty. While he was physically grinning and offering lighthearted conversation to one, his mind was elsewhere, thinking about another. Not once did he ever think of someone else whilst in a relationship, yet there he was with a pretty girl in the back of his mind.

A silly comparison, but he never wanted to be biased with his fans who wholeheartedly support him.

He shook his head, ridding himself of foolish thoughts and continued his rampage of signatures. Knowing the pretty face was only a few fans away made it harder for him to concentrate. At times, he found himself _accidentally_ glancing her way. Fortunately, no one noticed. Although, a tiny part of him wanted her to.

Even just for a second.

And in that split second, the pretty face was no longer a few fans away but standing right in front of him.

She was even prettier up-close.

"Uh, hello!" Jaebum nervously chirped when he caught himself staring much longer than intended.

"Hello, Jaebum-ssi," the fan meekly replied, bowing her head.

"No need to call me that," he chuckled, straightening himself on his chair. "Just Jaebum is good, yeah."

She said nothing and simply nodded, placing her shut album before him on top of the table.

"And your name?" He skimmed through the pages, searching for a sticky note because he found most of the albums he signed to have at least one.

"Seulgi," she whispered.

"Ah," Jaebum remarked, awed for absolutely no reason than finding Seulgi to be a cute name. It suited her. "Seulgi," he smiled, liking how the syllables rolled off his tongue with such ease and delicacy.

He stopped flipping the glossy pages of the album when he saw a familiar, dainty yellow square stuck on the middle of one his favourite pictures. As he was reading the neat print, he noticed Seulgi duck her face from his view. He frowned at that small gesture, but it failed to last long. A grin immediately cracked his lips.

_What is your ideal type?_

He was bound to read or hear this question sooner or later. It was quite a surprise to him that he had only received it now. He must've signed over five dozen albums and answered just as many questions.

_a) mature and sexy._

Jaebum guffawed. Recently, since he was in University, that was the closest description to his ideal type. But he never really had one. His tastes changed too frequently.

The red, oversized plaid button-down draped over Seulgi's shoulders and her all black attire with ripped skinny jeans was quite sexy in his opinion.

_b) cute and innocent._

He had a soft spot for that type, too. He figured every Korean had a weakness for anything or anyone adorable.

Seulgi's pinkish cheeks and timid body language was very cute to him.

If he had a choice and wasn't being watched by multiple pairs of eyes, he would have liked to stare at her the whole day and get to know her, too; that would be an absolute prize.

_c)_

Initially, Jaebum thought he read that wrong and went back to it, but it was as blank as it was the first time. _Ah, of course_ , he hummed. He would have to write down his own, true-to-himself answer—whatever that may possibly be.

Surprisingly, Jaebum didn't take too long to think. He autographed the album, smiling tenderly to himself when he wrote Seulgi's name, shut the book and handed it back to her.

"Thank you," she said, unable to maintain any eye contact whatsoever.

Jaebum cupped his cheek, the expression on his face not once flickering. "Thank you for coming today, Seulgi." He stretched out a hand.

The other faces in the queue behind Seulgi gasped. His manager gripped his shoulder, as if trying to pull his arm back. There was no physical contact allowed because his company said it would eat up too much time, but he couldn't pass up the chance to touch her just once—if she allowed.

Cautiously, Seulgi grasped the tips of his fingers and ever so faintly shook their hands. It was brief, but Jaebum was elated. Her skin was so soft.

Like velvet.

When she left, feet staggering out of the venue, Jaebum's manager harshly hissed into his ear. "You do know you have to shake everyone's hands now, right?"

He knew, but he didn't care. All he could think about was what Seulgi's reaction would be when she read his answer to her question.

_What is your ideal type?_

_c) you, seulgi._


	3. hongdae.

Stunned.

That was an understatement to how she _truly_ felt regarding Jaebum's answer to her question. Although, she couldn't deny her disbelief at first. _He must be kidding_ , she clarified, head shaking with wavering doubt.

In her mind, there was no possible way Jaebum was being honest. No, she wasn't bringing herself down, but she only ever _daydreamed_ of Idols finding their fans attractive. And less likely did she ever think it could happen to her of all people.

Should she be thankful he found her _pretty_? Or again, was he toying with her? Idols committed so much fanservice on a daily basis, it was hard to differentiate between genuine actions from the heart or a clever and flirtatious tactic.

But either way, his answer was permanently engraved on that single square of sticky note. True or fanservice, she would cherish the words deeply, burying it in the pits of her existence—as melodramatic as that was.

Clutching the signed and valuable album to her chest, Seulgi walked through the crowded streets of Hongdae. The sun had set an hour ago, and the rising moon made the small fraction blossom with nightly life. People of her age flooded the streets, preventing cars from roving the narrow canals. There were multiple queues for street food, a Korean delicacy. Her stomach growled, barren of dishes since she skipped lunch to arrive at the fansite early. It was dinner, and she was starving.

She waited in line, inclining her body to count how many people were before her. _One, two, three and four_ , the fourth being herself. _Not bad_ , she smiled, contented with the fact she would soon satisfy her cravings.

A decently height figure fell in line behind her, and she stepped forward to offer him more room away from the cracked, cement curb.

Figuring she had time to spare, she cracked open her album at the page Jaebum signed. She ran the tips of her fingers over the dried, glossy ink, face stretching to a beam at how nicely he scribbled her name. It was in English, too. The S was big, curving elegantly in all the right places. He did the same in his answer. Though, the print was smaller.

Then she noticed the tiny hearts above the i's.

She squinted, pulling the album closer to her face. She wasn't hallucinating. Her cheeks went hot, and she was certain they were beet-red. Thankfully, under the many lights of Hongdae, she camouflaged right in.

 _This is probably how he writes to his fans, she convinced herself_. Well, tried to.

Disallowing herself to fall prey to any delusions—whilst out in public, Seulgi shut the album and cradled it against her chest. There was a bounce in her step as she followed the steady pace of the queue. As she finally reached the front of the line, many loud growls of her stomach later, the person behind her interjected himself in front of her.

“Ah–“ Seulgi opened her mouth to serve him a shaming lecture but no words could free themselves from her throat. She was speechless.

Jaebum smiled under the visor of his cap. Two silver hoops pierced from the edge, dangling above his eyebrow and two beauty marks.

“I’ll pay for whatever she’s getting,” he told the woman running the cart, his thumb jerked in Seulgi’s direction. His voice was noticeably altered. Probably to throw people off from suspecting his identity.

As hungry as she was, she couldn’t budge an inch. Her jaw was hung open, and her eyes unblinking. What was _he_ doing there? Did she take that long to reach Hongdae from the fansign? And how did he manage to find her? So many questions but no bravery to ask any of them.

“Actually, we’ll just take two of everything,” Jaebum decided, running his thumb through an adequate enough of bills to pay the woman. She served them each with a plate of dukbokki, odeng and soup, fried pork dumplings and fish-shaped cakes with red bean filling.

Despite stuck frozen in a trance, Seulgi managed to carry her food and moved away from the food cart. Jaebum remaining next to her did little to convince herself she was not hallucinating. She had to be. What was he doing there? (2).

“Firstly, I just want to assure you I did not follow you here,” Jaebum coughed, waving a toothpick with a ricecake poked through the tip. “This is on my way home, and I was hungry.”

Seulgi wasn’t in the right mind to address him. This couldn’t be happening right now. She must have been dreaming. First, his answer to her question.

Secondly, this.

“How surreal,” she mumbled, unable to fathom the turn of events.

“ _So real_ indeed.” Jaebum played around with the word. “But hello, I’m Jaebum.”

“I—uh.” Seulgi still had no words. Her face flamed in embarrassment. She wasn’t normally so timid. What would he think of her consistent silence?

“No need to introduce yourself,” he said with a disarming smile. “I know who you are.”

“You do?” It shocked her that he could conceivably remember.

“Mhm.” Jaebum winked. “You’re my ideal type.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is on the verge of being extremely unrealistic. with the timing and all. how did jaebum get there so fast and how did he find her? etc. tho, he was never meaning to walk into her. i can hopefully explain his side in the next chapter. haha.


	4. number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got away from me. the length exceeded my expectations but more to read! ;) haha.

Back when he was still religiously schooling, a small, hard bump would protrude on his ring finger, where his pen automatically sat. After many years, the callous returned. He signed so many autographs in one sitting, Jaebum thought his marker would run dry of ink.

In the back of the his company’s black van—the notorious mode of transportation for most celebrities—he rubbed his aching finger, eyes set on the outside world through the tinted windows. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d been in Hongdae, but he could recognize the place within a heartbeat.

Nostalgia tickled the tip of his nose, and he wriggled it to tamp down the chilling sensation. People his age were roaming the streets, linking to one another as they laughed about anything with food and drinks in their hands. Jaebum missed those days where he was free to do whatever he wanted without fear of repercussions—when he didn’t have an image to protect.

He decided it was best not to think of what he was missing and counted his blessings; he was finally achieving his dreams and not wasting his youth and talent by goofing off.   
  
But he couldn’t deny the ache he had for a normal life he had taken for granted. Regardless, he promised to always be thankful and appreciate the smallest of things.

Sitting back, his head in the clouds, Jaebum reminisced about the day. It was a good day. He got to meet all sorts of people who listen and support him. That meant the world.

He smiled at the fond memory.

Then a pair of eyes, golden under the presence of manufactured lights, flashed in his mind, blinking slowly and staring at him before glancing away in timidness.

Seulgi.

Her name tasted like a vanilla ice cream cone during an orange sunset on a late summer afternoon. He quite liked the faint sugary flavour.

He began to wonder when he could see her again—if he could. Thinking positively, there were other signings and music shows, too. There seemed to be plenty of opportunities. And Jaebum couldn’t wait for that day to arrive.

Until then, he would cherish the small moment of meeting her for the first time.

“Jaebum, you hungry?” His manager broke through his thoughts, question blunt but not rude.

His stomach growled in what seemed to be timed fashion. He rested his hand over his middle, smiling sheepishly.

“Yeah, a bit.”

The van rolled to a slow stop, parking on an unoccupied curb in front of a slew of food carts as far as the eye could see. The same manager unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face the up and coming RnB singer.

“What do you want?”

Jaebum stared at the long and endless queues. He remembered falling in line for friends and returned with arms stacked with Korean street food.

“I can go,” he suggested, keen on relishing in the warm, autumn memory.

His manager arched a brow, lips stretching to a disgruntled grimace. “I don’t think so. We could get mobbed.”

“No one will even recognize me,” he assured, pulling his black cap further over his eyes until his distinct beauty marks were neatly covered.

“Jaebum–“ His manager started in a warning tone.

“I’ll be fine, hyung.” Jaebum was practically through the door before the managers could voice their further displeasure with the idea.

“Fine, fine,” the manager reluctantly agreed, sliding a few bills from the company’s allowance and handed them to Jaebum. “I’ll follow you. Choose a short line.”

The two men stretched their heights to find the most decent queue. Jaebum was the first to spot one with only four people. He traveled there without looking back, knowing his manager wasn’t too far behind.

He got behind a nicely dressed young woman who was intently reading a book of sorts. A tiny bit of interest flew through him in hopes to kill the boredom of waiting, and in hopes of finding brand new reading material. There was no such thing as too many novels.

In an attempt to peak over her shoulder for at least the cover or title of whatever had the utmost of her attention, Jaebum was hit with a powerful sense of familiarity. That was his album. The woman was a fan. He was elated a random person had his music and wondered if she stopped by his fansign.

Then, it happened.

Realization crashed into him like a heavy freight train.

The woman was Seulgi, and she was staring at the sticky note. He could see the choices, and he could see his answer—her name dotted with a heart. That was one of his more cringing moments, but it confirmed what could have been nonsense.

He eyed the figured up and down and sure enough, she was in the same attire she was at the fansign. Jaebum was relieved he didn’t recognize her off the bat. He wasn’t a deranged and obsessive psycho after all.

He battled himself on how to speak to her—to make idle chit-chat without creeping her out too much. He couldn’t undo the fact it appeared he _followed_ her there, but there had to be something to say. And he had to think quick because it was her turn to order.

But he reacted without so much of a thought and mentally apologized after accidentally bumping into her. Hopefully, the smile he offered was an adequate _sorry_.

“I’ll pay for whatever she’s getting.” Did he sound cool? He hoped so.

_But why wasn’t Seulgi saying anything?_ He then remembered she was a person of little words. He figuratively slapped himself for being so foolish.

“Actually, we’ll just take two of everything.” To kill the awkward tension, Jaebum paid right away and stepped to the side to wait for the order.

The woman behind the cart worked quickly and passed out their styrofoam containers full of food.

Far from witnessing eyes but not far enough for his manager to lose sight of them, Jaebum said anything to break the ice.

“Firstly, I just want to assure you I did not follow you here.” He popped a piece of spicy ricecake into his gab. “This is on the way home, and I was hungry.”

Just as he started to fear Seulgi thought of him as a weirdo, she spoke. “How surreal.” She sounded astounded.

Hell, he was, too. What was the coincidence they would run into each other at the same food vendor?

“ _So real_ indeed,” he made a pun, but there was no laughter, so he resumed hastily. “But hello, I’m Jaebum.”

“I—uh.” Her buffer was cute.

“No need to introduce yourself,” he smiled. “I know who you are.”

“You do?”

“Mhm. You’re my ideal type.”

Jaebum wasn’t sure how suave he sounded, but he hoped he came across sweet rather than flirtatious. The last thing he wanted was to give Seulgi a negative impression. She was his fan, and he wouldn’t lose her.

Honesty was the policy, too. Although, he couldn’t deny his attempts to impress the pretty lady.

“Yah, Im–“ The shrill holler of his manager tugged on his ears.

“Aish,” Jaebum swore under his breath. The timing was frustrating.

Seulgi peered over his shoulder. “I think you have to get going.” She pointed behind him.

He didn’t have to glance back to know who was approaching. His manager had an immense aura that he never failed to detect.

After finally receiving more than one character replies from Seulgi, he had to go. If only they had other circumstances to meet under.

Then, Jaebum had an idea. A lightbulb switched on in the darkest parts of his brain.

“Can I?” He motioned at her album tucked under her arm.

She was apprehensive with confusion but handed him the CD once she set her food down on a nearby ledge.

Opening to the sticky note, he juggled the container of food in his grasp and retrieved a blue pen from his pocket, then scribbled down his number. He returned the album cover, facedown and shut.

“Just... If you want,” Jaebum struggled for appropriate words. “You can call me or something. Up to you. No pressure!”

Astonishment flooded Seulgi’s face. Her jaw was slack, and her eyes the size of saucers. He wanted to reassure her he was being honest but a heavy hand fell on his shoulder and roughly hauled him down the street before he could say anything else.

“Ah, hyung!” Jaebum voiced his complaint, jerking himself free of the stiff hold. He rotated his shoulder, craning his neck.

“What the hell do you think you were doing? If someone catches you alone with a girl, do you know your career could end before it could start with a dating scandal?” His manager chastised, leading the way through the crowded, bustling narrow roads until they reached the parked van. He opened the back door and practically shoved the young singer inside.

“Relax,” Jaebum grunted, eyes rolling. “It wasn’t a date. We were just talking about–“ He scanned through the interior of the car for an idea, then remembered the food still in his hand. “Street food.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” the manager sarcastically remarked, jumping into the front street.

It didn’t matter if no one believed his lie. After all, there was nothing to believe in a fib. He just didn’t want word getting out he willing gave his number to someone he barely knew. The company would have his head on a spike.

Funny thing, he was more nervous whether or not he’d ever hear from Seulgi again than his company learning of his complete disregard of the dating ban it placed under all its new artists. Jaebum retrieved his phone from his back pocket, turning on the screen to an empty notification tab. Nothing yet but hopefully that would change.

He gazed out the window, ignoring his manager’s ramblings with a wishful smile on his face.

_Today was a good day._


	5. message.

Seulgi stared at the number written on the yellow sticky note for two weeks before coming to a decision. She didn’t know whether to take Jaebum seriously or not. He gave her his phone number out of nowhere—in the middle of Hongdae after calling her his ideal type. To her, he had to be joking. _There was so not realistic way he was serious._

Her initial thoughts were to throw the sticky note away, but she never did. She got too wrapped up in her classes to even open the CD album placed precariously on the corner of her desk. But when it fell and landed open on the infamous page where his signature was scribbled, Seulgi contemplated on her course of actions.

Should she text him? That’s what most fans would do if they were in her shoes. But would he even bother with a reply? He gave her his number weeks ago. _He probably doesn’t even remember_ , she tried to convince herself.

Jaebum didn’t seem to have ill intentions, but Seulgi was still wary. People who gave their numbers so freely had to have an ulterior agenda.

She pulled at her fringe, a headache pulsing up her nose and towards her forehead. “You’re thinking too much about this,” she grumbled.

People exchange contact information all the time. She gave her number to anyone who asked from any shared classes. This shouldn’t be a big deal—except it wasn’t a regular classmate who gave his number, it was a freakin’ idol.

That’s why he just had to be joking.

Idols couldn’t risk their career to strike up a relationship... _or could they_?

“Relationship?” She mocked, appalled by her own idea. “You **are** thinking too much about this.”

Why would Jaebum want a relationship with a simpleton? _Maybe he just wanted a friend_. She did hear the road to achieving one’s dreams was a lonely one.

Still... he called her his ideal type. She didn’t know whether or not that was fanservice.

_yah, are you seriously im jaebum?_

Her thumb hovered over the send button of her phone after typing his number and the draft message. Instead, she hit backspace.

If the number was false, she didn’t want to accuse a random stranger so rudely. She had manners.

She considered introducing herself to jog his memory, in case he forgot because why would a singer remember her, anyway?

_hello, this is the girl you said was your ideal type and gave your number to._

Then it occurred to her; what if she wasn’t the only one he flirted with?

Seulgi slapped her forehead. “Stop. This is Jaebum, the singer you like so much and who only spends his days playing the keyboard for his cats.” She recalled his earlier IG upload.

He couldn’t be a playboy—even if his songs could be sensual.

She shook her head of the thoughts.

_hey, this is seulgi._

That should suffice. If he didn’t recognize her by name, then she wouldn’t continue the conversation anymore.

She hesitated to hit send. Never in her life was she so scared to see the reply of a recipient.

After a few deep breathing exercises to calm down, Seulgi clicked the blue button with the upwards arrow and braced herself.

She received a reply almost instantly.

_and i thought you won’t message me  
but hello, im jaebum here! :)_

 

 

 


End file.
